Flowers and Butter
by SavageVolpe
Summary: While in a field, Kurama enlightens Hiei about a certain plant that carries an interesting rumor about it. KuramaxHiei


A/n I had to write this when I heard this rumor. It's adorable and I immediately thought of these two :3 (Sorry if it's been done before, I didn't know o.o!)

Warnings: Maybe mild swearing, ooc-ness. Shounen-ai, between Kurama and Hiei.

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyways, own Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't own ccs either :x

Summary: Kurama informs Hiei of a rumor he has heard about a plant.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The sun's ray shone brilliantly upon the city. The plants reaching for the warmth and energy it could provide. The birds flew high in the cloudless blue and lakes just sparkled in it's light. Needless to say, the day was just perfect. Well, perfect for anyone who was outside during this time and not stuck behind the walls of a building with the means of destroying anyone's upbeat attitude. With torturous devices that constantly reminded you of how time can be excruciatingly slow. Too bad a certain redhead was suffering this very fate, while the day passed through his eyes from his position at the window.

"So, what was Patroclus's idea for the battle?"

Kurama turned his gaze slowly to the class, to see if anyone was going to answer. The class remained as they were, talking, sleeping or intently paying attention with the fear of speaking. He shrugged inwardly for he rather gaze out the window then answer the question, so he turned his eyes back towards the outside world.

Nera ran a hand through her hair as she let out a sigh. "Is no one paying attention?"

Kurama was snapped out of his reverie as his hand almost slipped out from under his chin. He blinked his eyes and turned to see his desk buddy still staring a head. He whispered almost sharply. "What?"

Vincent spoke from the side of his mouth. "What's the answer?"

"Excuse me?"

Vincent continued to stare ahead. "I need to know the answer, so it looks like I'm paying attention."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "That's really sad you know?"

"Just give me the answer…please?"

He sighed and rested his head upon his hand once again. "He wants to use Achilles armor so when he goes into battle, the Trojans will be afraid."

Vincent raised his hand as he barely looked at Kurama. "Thanks, you're a real help."

Kurama rolled his eyes once again and turned back to the window. "Uh huh, yea…"

"Thank you Vincent, that is correct." Nera smiled and looked over at Kurama with his attention focused on the world beyond school. She swept her eyes over the classroom, ruefully she noted that everyone seemed to be lost in their own worlds. Shifting her brown gaze to the clock she let out an audible sigh. _An hour of a class who isn't paying attention…_

"Alright class!" She clapped her hands together awakening some of the bolder students willing to openly sleep. "It's time to do something fun!"

"Literature fun, or our type of fun?"

"Haha very funny…" Nera continued to talk as she walked around to the back of her desk. "Seeing as how most everyone is not paying attention, and I personally do not feel like teaching a bunch of statues…" She opened her drawer and removed a set of keys. "We are having a field trip!"

Eyes throughout the class widened and chatter began to spread loudly.

One set of eyes remained focused on the window as a sigh past his lips. _One four walled cage to another._

"Oo, oo, Miss Nera!" A brunette waved her hand about in the air. "Where are we going?"

A male brunette sitting next to her with an unhappy expression on his features casually glanced out the window. "Don't we need permission slips signed to go?"

"Aw Li-kun! Don't ruin it for everyone." The female brunette pouted and clutched at Li's arm. His expression immediately exchanged for one of a blushing boy.

"Settle down, I have it all planned." Everyone's eyes focused back on the teacher. "We are going to the nearest park for our field trip."

If Kurama were in his Youko form, his ears would have surely twitched as those words reached his ears. Now, all of the classrooms eyes were focused upon Nera.

"If timed right, it will take us ten minutes to walk there, and ten minutes to get back…which gives us roughly 40 minutes of park time."

_Only 40 minutes? _Kurama glanced out the window again. _Who am I kidding, one minute would suffice for me right now. _His gaze shifted back to Nera as she continued.

"And, we don't need permission slips because _no one_ is going to get hurt or anything like that, I'm I correct class?"

The class replied in a happy unison voice. "Yes Ms. Nera!"

"All right, now everyone prepare their things as though you are leaving, so incase we run a little late, you can all just dash in here and retrieve your items."

"Do we need to bring anything with us to the park?"

"Only items you wish to take." Nera walked to the door and opened it, standing in the doorway. "Alright, hurry up and let's be on our way!"

The kids began to file out talking happily to one another, some clutching sketchbooks while others held mp3 players.

Nera looked up to Vincent and Kurama. "Come on you two!"

"Sorry Ms. Nera, but Shuiichi here has too many books to put away."

Kurama shoved the last of his books into his backpack and stood, gracefully smoothing down his uniform in the process. "Gomen, I'm ready."

"Alright, let's hustle to!"

The two quickly walked to join the rest of the class as Nera turned off the lights and shut the door.

XXxXxXx

He felt the sun's rays were even brighter as he walked down the sidewalk with Vincent talking beside him.

"Man, I can't believe how cool she is!"

Kurama smiled as he turned his head to look at his raven-haired buddy. "Who is?"

Vincent nudged Kurama playfully with a sheepish grin on his face. "You just like to hear me admit I like her, don't you?"

Kurama tilted his head a bit as he looked at Vincent. After about ten seconds he nearly wanted to smack his forehead. "Oh yea, right, Nera…"

"Shh! Not so loud, there are people around!"

The two looked around at their fellow students, some practically bouncing along. Noticing that no one was listening in, they resumed talking.

"So anyways…why the sudden comment about…you know who?"

"Duh Shuiichi, look where we are right now." Vincent motioned with a large wave of his arm. "Outside, on a school day, for an unscheduled field trip to the park. Where! We can practically do anything we want!"

Kurama laughed lightly as Vincent elaborated his slightly heated speech with various hand movements. (a/n I get mocked for doing that…) "Alright, I get your point. She's awesome."

"Yep, damn right she…"

"Now now children." A pair of arms came around the duo's shoulders as a figure came in between them. "Care to watch the language some?"

A stuttering yes came from the raven-haired one as he looked down at the ground in slight shame and to conceal his growing blush.

She glanced to Kurama who had a grin gracing his lips. "That goes for you too mister."

Kurama raised up his hands and nodded quickly. "Oh, of course!"

"Good." Nera removed her arms from the boys shoulders but kept her position in between the two. She glanced between them and smiled. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation, you can continue if you want…sounded a bit interesting from when I was walking up to the both of you."

Kurama's grin grew more as he saw Vincent snap his head up with eyes wide. "Oh, n-no, it…it really wasn't that interesting!"

Nera raised a brow as she turned her eyes to focus on Vincent more. "Really? Then why the need for swearing?"

Vincent opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he had no reply.

Kurama tried his best not to laugh at his friend's situation and decided the right thing to do would be to help. _Or…I could have more fun with this…_Kurama wasn't really a spiteful person, but slight revenge could always make someone feel better. Let's just call it, friendly banter.

"Oh, I can answer that question." The other's eyes focused on Kurama, one curious while the other held a slightly panicked expression. "We were simply talking about teachers."

"Teachers…"

Kurama smiled and nodded. "Yes, Teachers."

Nera turned doubtful eyes to Vincent then back to Kurama. "You two could talk about practically anything…and you chose teachers?"

Kurama could see Vincent let out a sigh of relief. He retained a grin and nodded once again. "Yep, Vincent here was saying that we should get to learn about them aside from school life."

Vincent started choking on the sigh he let out patting his chest to start breathing normally again. Nera cast a quick side-glance at Vincent before focusing on Kurama again. "He said that?"

"Yep, and he was pretty specific on who he wanted to get to know more about."

"Ooo, do tell."

Vincent glared daggers at Kurama and mouthed through clenched teeth. 'You wouldn't dare…"

Oh, but he does. "It's you."

Brown eyes blinked at Kurama as a hand rose to point at her chest. "Me?"

"Yes, he thinks it's quite a shame that he doesn't know you better."

Nera turned her gaze to Vincent, who instantly stopped glaring daggers to nervously smile at her.

"Is someone just trying to weasel his way into a good grade?"

Vincent shook his head quickly and waved his hands. "No No, it's nothing like that."

"Then you just honestly want to know more about me?"

A brilliant blush over took the teenagers cheeks as he looked into brown eyes. "Yes.." What else could he do? Pass up the opportunity to learn more about the person he liked, from the person he liked? Nope, not this raven-haired kid. He would settle for blushing like a fool as he stood and walked along side her. He would have to get Kurama back though, and get him back good too.

"Really? That's so…random I don't know what to say…"

"Well, why don't you two just take the walking path and discuss things, mhm?" Kurama smoothly moved behind them and to Vincent's right, pushing him slightly against Nera towards the left direction.

With everything that went on, the trio had made it to the park rather quickly.

Vincent blinked and stopped walking to face Kurama. "Why aren't you coming?"

The red-head smiled brightly and innocently. "Oh me, I'm going to go wander off by myself…catch a quick nap in the grass or something. I mean, wouldn't want to interrupt you and Nera now."

Vincent stood close to Kurama and resisted the strong urge to strangle him. He instead leaned in close and whispered harshly. "I hate you and am totally getting you back for this."

He knew he could stop, but his lighthearted mood was just getting the best of him. "No need to worry about me, you have fun learning about your most liked teacher." His voice not in a tone of whispering at all.

Crimson eyes widened immensely and his jaw would have hit the path if not for a thing called jaw hinges.

"Most liked teacher?"

The red eyes immediately turned to a glare as he looked at Kurama. "I really hate you…" He closed them quickly as he turned to face Nera with a happy and nervous smile. "Yea…he's just exaggerating…" He walked back to where she stood, and they began to walk along the path.

"So, I'm not…?"

Kurama bounded off the path to the right, quite happy to as what he accomplished. He was practically skipping past the rest of the students, the wonderful feeling of nature making him almost 'giddy'. He was heading towards the forested area, careful not to be seen by anyone for it was restricted. He quickly slipped into the cooler atmosphere and walked a familiar route. A few minutes later, he came out and onto a large expanse of open field, perfectly encircled by the trees. A large smile took over his lips as he took in the bright view. He walked slowly into the middle, looking down as he did so, admiring all the wild flowers that grew. He closed his eyes and brought his hands in fists towards his chest, followed by stretching them out wide and opening his hands. The strong urge to just shout coursing through him at the moment. He placed his hands by his sides and opened his eyes, once again taking a look at the wonderful environment around him. The trees, flowers, bright sky and he had it all to himself right now. He quickly scanned his mind for something to do in this rare period of such good 'me time', when it came to him.

He would train. Yes, he will use this energy running through him and unleash it in a beneficial manner. Long fingers ran through the back of his hair and came out with a red rose. Gently placing it to his face, he smelled the sweet fragrance before swiftly flicking his wrist away and producing his favorite weapon. He watched as the green whip fell to the ground, curling in a snake like manner. A smile touched his lips as he closed his eyes, his body moving to a fighting position, his mind tuning in to become one with his body.

Emerald eyes opened and soon the solitary dance begun.

xXxXx

A black shadow swerved amongst the trees before leaping into nearby branches, it's dark figure never standing on one for more then a second. Birds flew as a rush of wind scared them off their perches and leaves fell to the ground from the weight shaking them. As quickly as the shadow moved, it stopped. The figure stood, hand against the trees trunk as a confused expression touched it's face.

_That ki…it can't be though._

Crimson eyes closed as he focused more on the small tickle of ki, bordering on his senses. They opened as he realized it was, just who it thought it to be.

The fox shouldn't be out here though, he has the thing called school… 

The flying shadow quickly took off, his curiosity getting the better of him.

xXxXx

In seconds he stood at the rim of the clearing, watching in wonder at the graceful dancer in front of him. Watching the slender limbs skillfully move and the coordinated stances linked with how the flick of each wrist affected the whip's movement. He watched crimson waves flow with each action and shine as the sunrays touched the red silk.

A smirk soon played on the figure's lips as the dancer turned his back towards him. He quickly pulled off his cloak and slid his katana from its sheath. Blurring, he quickly held out his katana in striking position as he neared the dancer. He stopped short when the other turned around with a bright smile, his whip wrapping around his own weapon.

"Well, hello there Hiei."

"Hn." He looked at his katana and let his eyes follow the trail the whip made, back to its smiling owner. "Why are you training, don't you have that school thing?"

Kurama shrugged and flicked his wrist, the whip carefully unwinding its self to curl on the ground next to the fox's feet. "I am on a field trip."

Ruby eyes blinked in cute confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

A good-natured laugh past through Kurama's lips as he looked at the fire youkai. "It means, I am on a trip for school. They range from going to visit a workplace to simple ones such as heading off to the park."

"Hn." Hiei looked off to the side at the circlet of trees, slightly wondering how many of these circular clearings there really are. "Then what about those baka ningens that are always around you during school?"

"Everyone was allowed to go their separate ways."

"That doesn't stop those ningen girls from clinging to you after leave from school."

Another good-natured laugh passed through Kurama's lips. "No, but luckily in this class, fan-girls are non existent." He looked up a little at the sky thinking. "And if there are, they're to shy to do anything but crush from afar."

Hiei nodded and continued to look at the surroundings.

"So Hiei…what brings you here?"

Ruby eyes turned to face emerald ones. "Bored."

A smile grew on Kurama's face as he nodded. "I see."

"Hn"

A small breeze passed through the clearing and swayed the flowers around the demon pair.

"Would you…care to join me in a little sparing match?"

A smirk touched pink demonic lips. "Hn, I'm always willing to beat someone." He slid into an offensive stance, katana raised and the smirk still present.

A laugh emitted from a half ningens throat and past smiling lips. "From what I remember, you've never beaten me."

"Ch, I always went easy."

"Well, then for something new…give me your all."

"I planned on it."

"Good." Kurama maneuvered gracefully into a defensive position, one hand out in front of him to motion towards Hiei. "Shall we?"

No answer was given, as anticipated, except for the sudden blurring of a certain fire youkai.

XxXx Sparring Scene (I don't feel like typing it out, nor do I feel it necessary to.) xXxXx

"Kuso!"

A thornless whip wrapped around a black clothed ankle, sending the figure crashing to the flowered green ground. The crimson-eyed figure rolled around and cursed his foolish mistake before hearing laughter from the side.

"I thought you weren't going to go easy."

A glare shot it's way over to Kurama with a growl. "It's not over yet."

Emerald eyes blinked as his arm was suddenly pulled forward and his balance thrown off. He lifted up his arms to shield his face at the impact he saw coming when a strong kick wiped his feet from underneath him. His rose whip lay to the side as he was quickly rolled over onto his back, with a weight straddling his stomach and cold metal pressed against his throat.

"You shouldn't have thought you won so easily fox."

A sigh passed through the red-head's lips as he began to remove his arms slowly. "Ah, I know Hiei…" Emerald eyes widened when they settled upon the jaganshi above him. A grin soon broke out upon his face and he put a hand over his mouth to try and hide it.

"What's so funny fox? You just lost and if I were a true enemy, your throat would be slit."

Kurama tried to look serious as he nodded, but the hand still remained over his face to cover his growing smile. His hand though, could not stop the rumbling vibrations that were forming from the laughter he knew would break out.

Red eyes turned into a scowl at the half ningen below him. "Is this what you would do if an enemy was about to end your life?"

Verdant eyes sparkled in obvious amusement at the scowling jaganshi. He finally couldn't stop it as the crimson eyes glared even more. Joyful laughter emitted from the former Youko, throwing the half-koorime out of his deadly scowl.

He sat staring at the laughing kitsune, slowly removing his katana and placing it to the side. He watched the happy expression upon Kurama's features, how he had his eyes closed when he laughed so fully. He took notice at how much Kurama seemed to glow with joy and fit so perfectly with the green grass around him, his hair splayed out in crimson waves over it.

When he realized the laughter didn't seem to be stopping soon, a stray thought flittered across his mind. _Seal that kitsune's laughing lips with your own. _Ruby eyes widened considerably at that thought before they furrowed in anger and puzzlement. He didn't know why he thought that and he didn't know what to do. Did he really want to act upon it? It would stop the laughing but what else would it do? Would it mean he liked the kitsune? Would the kitsune hit him for doing it? Questions rolled around in the jaganshi's head before he shook it to clear his thoughts.

Once the onslaughts of questions were gone, he realized that the laughter was beginning to die, drawing his attention to the face below him.

Kurama slowly opened his eyes as he stopped laughing, but a large smile was still upon his face.

"Now, may I ask what the hell was so funny fox?"

"Would an enemy of mine have…" An arm reached out and long fingers brushed through spiky hair. "Dandelion seeds in their hair?"

"What?" Hiei watched as Kurama moved his hand in front of his face, blowing out white fluffy things into the air, that he was assuming to come from his hair. "Baka Kitsune!" He quickly rubbed his hands through his hair to get any remaining seeds from raven locks. He glared at Kurama when he finished not in the least bit amused.

"Ano, gomen Hiei." Kurama turned his head to look at the grass by his head, reaching out with an arm to pluck a nearby dandelion from its spot. He turned to face Hiei again with a soft smile.

"You know you have that crap all in your hair too." Hiei reached down and plucked a flower petal from the mass of red, leaning back to show the fox. "See."

Kurama's eyes twinkled with something causing Hiei to lower the petal, raising a fine brow. "What's with you fox?"

"It would seem…" A grin, only a former Youko could create formed it's was onto Kurama's lips. "that a certain someone is in love…"

"What!" Hiei looked down at Kurama with wide eyes and a deep red blush creeping its way onto his cheeks. "What gave you a dumbass idea like that!"

"This flower." He moved the flower to show Hiei the dandelion he was holding. "It's rumored to believe, that if you hold a dandelion under one's chin." He moved it back to underneath the fire youkai's chin. "and there is a soft glow or reflection, that the person is in love."

Hiei pushed Kurama's arm away, scoffing and looking to the side. "You and your silly plant notions."

Kurama shrugged but continued to smile. "It could also mean you love butter but…"

Red eyes looked at Kurama curiously. "What's butter?"

A small laugh came from Kurama. "Exactly, that can't be it if you don't even know what it is, so it has to be the in love with someone part."

Hiei crossed his arms with looking away again. "Nothing but silly plant rumors." He suddenly realized he was still straddling the kitsune's stomach, causing another blush to paint his cheeks. "Hn." He quickly rolled off and sat to the side, watching Kurama with red eyes.

Kurama sat up while laughing slightly; leaning against one hand he looked at Hiei. "Well, if you don't believe me, you can test it on me." He placed the dandelion under his own chin and raised a brow at Hiei. "Well?"

Hiei scoffed not wanting to look at it, but his curiosity got the better of him. _Wonder if the kitsune is in love…_He lowered his eyes to Kurama's chin and saw the white puffball with yellow around it, almost like an aura…almost like a glow. "Hn!" He turned his head again, glaring for reasons unknown to him.

"So, it was glowing I assume?"

Hiei remained silent as he stared at the surrounding trees.

"Well, I'm going to take that as a yes, proving the rumor to be true."

A chord played through Hiei's heart when the words touched his ear. For some reason, he wanted to know whom exactly the kitsune loved. Something that bothered him more was that, if it were true…was he in love then? He stopped the questions in his mind when he heard a rustling of clothing, causing him to turn his head to find Kurama standing.

Kurama stood brushing the petals out of his hair and brushing down his uniform. After finishing he held out his hand to Hiei. "Care for some help?"

Hiei took the hand even though he was quite capable of standing on his own. He felt warmth that was never there before as Kurama hoisted him up from the ground. Once he stood firmly, and Kurama removed his hand, that warmth was suddenly gone. He stared at his hand for a while, wondering what was wrong with him.

"So Hiei…" Red eyes looked up at the taller demon. "Would you like to inform your good pal of who exactly caught your heart enough to make you blush?"

"Baka! I don't 'blush'" His face betrayed what he spoke for a red soon took the place of once skin toned cheeks.

Verdant eyes rolled playfully. "Sure, and I'm not a former Youko thief."

"You aren't. You still are one."

Kurama playfully nudged Hiei's arm. "Shut up you."

"Hn."

Another comfortable silence drifted about the pair as they stood, Kurama stretching while Hiei was having a very interesting voice talk to him inside his head.

Ask him! You know you want to. It wouldn't be impolite, he asked you first. You can shrug it off as curiosity. Do it, Do it, ask him, ask him…

"Who do you love kitsune?" Hiei quickly covered his mouth with his hands, not meaning to just sound so direct.

Kurama looked at Hiei and just smiled at the rather out of character action he just performed.

Could you be any smoother about it? Hiei let out a small cough and stood a little straighter, trying to act indifferent and casual, like his normal self. "I mean, if your little plant rumor is true, then you either love someone or love…butter."

"Oh, this rumor happens to be true, trust me."

Kurama just stood smiling, making no motion or giving any hint he was going to tell the jaganshi what he wanted to know.

"So, which is it?"

"Shuiichi!" A voice cut through the trees disrupting the demon pair of their conversation. "You better not be over here cause this place is restricted!"

"Well, it seems that I must going back to school." Kurama began to walk away turning around to wave at Hiei. "See you around."

Hiei wasn't going to let him just walk away without satisfying this weird curiosity in him to know. He quickly flitted to stand in front of Kurama. "You didn't tell me."

"My my, what's with the curiosity dear Hiei?"

Hiei looked to the ground for some reason not wanting to meet Kurama's eyes at the moment. "You asked me…"

"Shuiichi! Get out here now!"

The demon pair looked up at the surrounding trees, then back to each other.

"Alright Hiei, I'll make a deal with you."

Hiei nodded quickly. This curiosity was something he would have to look into later for it was rather unlike him.

"I'll tell you what it meant for when it glowed for me if…" He leaned down to look directly into Hiei's eyes. "If…you tell me who makes you blush so when you think of them." He tapped Hiei's nose lightly before straightening, and walking away again.

Hiei stood rooted to the spot, knowing for some reason or another he was blushing again. He turned to face Kurama who was at the edge of the clearing already, angry for more unknown reasons. "I don't blush you baka kitsune!"

Kurama laughed loudly as he slowed down near a tree, to cast a remark over his shoulder. "Sorry Hiei! The red on your face is speaking to loudly for me to hear what you are saying!"

"Baka!"

Kurama disappeared into the forest leaving an angry, blushing, fire youkai in the clearing.

Hiei sat down glaring at the ground with his arms crossed. "Baka kitsune, doesn't know what he's talking about…" He looked at the ground and spotted another dandelion. He harshly grabbed it and narrowed his eyes at it. "This is all your fault." He shook it causing some of the seeds to fly. "This is your fault for having that stupid rumor about you, for having it probably be true too!" He shook it even more, until a lone seed remained. "Why'd you go and have to make me realize something!" He was about to throw the plant away when he truly did realize something. He blinked at the miserable looking dandelion. "No…it can't be true…"

"Oh, this rumor happens to be true, trust me."

He did see it with his own eyes, the soft glow he spoke of. Kurama was a caring loving kind of guy, so it would make sense he was in love with someone. "…or butter…"

"That's it!" Hiei stood up, letting the dandelion fall to the ground. "That baka kitsune doesn't love someone, he loves butter!"

For some reason, when the words left his lips they didn't sound as true as they did inside his head. Oh, how he wanted to believe it so badly though. If it was as simple as that, then he didn't have to risk having his feelings hurt. "Argh! This really is your fault!" He looked down at the discarded plant and stepped on it.

But is it really the flowers fault for the feelings you have?

That voice was back to bother him again. He ground his teeth and looked to the ground. "No…"

Then, leave it alone and go find out whom that kitsune loves!

"But what if…"

No what if's, you're going to do your end of the deal and find out!

The voice inside Hiei's head seemed to remind him an awful lot of Yusuke. "Hn, been on too many missions with the rush into everything detective."

He would listen to the voice, but he would tell Kurama in a more Hiei like manner, since he needed to do something like himself because today he just wasn't really.

XXxXx

Kurama emerged from the forest to see Vincent standing there, hand on his hip. "Didn't you see the restricted sign?"

A sheepish laugh passed through Kurama's lips. "I guess I didn't really look."

"To hell you didn't!" He grabbed Kurama's arm and began to tug him towards the exit. "Come on, everyone already left like five minutes ago but Nera allowed me to stay and look for you."

"Speaking of which…how did your little walk with her go?"

Vincent continued to drag him, half running. "Shut up, I still hate you for that and will get you back."

Kurama just smiled brightly and ran alongside Vincent, back to school.

XXxXx (School) xXxXx

Vincent burst in through the door, panting for breath.

"You better hurry up, or you'll be late for your next class!" Nera looked at them from her job of wiping the white board clean. "and I'm not writing you two a pass either."

Vincent nodded and rushed back to his next, Kurama following him not as quickly nor panting as much. The raven haired one quickly swung his backpack over his shoulder and made to run out of the class before stopping suddenly. He turned and faced the desks again, with a raised brow. "Yo, Shuiichi…"

Kurama continued to casually walk to his desk, not really caring if he was late. "Mhm, what is it?"

"Did you leave a flower on your desk when you left?"

What? Kurama quickened his pace, now curious as to what his buddy was talking about. He arrived at his desk and looked down to the flower, a small smile immediately placing itself on his lips.

"What kind of flower is it?"

Kurama picked it up and smelled the pink petals. "It's a Prince's Feather."

Crimson eyes blinked. "Never heard of it, do you know who it's from?"

"Oh…I have a vague idea of who…" Green eyes turned to look out the window, the smile still on his lips.

"Who?"

The bell rang signaling the next class was starting.

"Boys! You're late!"

Vincent's eyes widened as he turned around hastily rushing out of class. "Sorry Shuiichi, no time right now, tell me later ja!"

Kurama still stood looking out the window, holding the flower to his chest.

"Shuiichi! Stop day dreaming and get to your class!"

He blinked his eyes and turned around to face Nera, smiling still. "oh yes, just got a little lost with my thoughts." He gathered up his bag and headed out of the classroom. "Have a nice day."

"You too, now hurry up!"

Nera shook her head as she watched the door close, smiling slightly to herself. "Young love."

XXxXx End XxXxX

Prince's Feather, the meaning I found to be, "I blush for you". Which you have to admit, fits this rather well, ne?

Anyways though, like I said, this idea came into my mind when I heard the rumor from my best friend. I know Hiei's rather ooc, and the ending is probably rushed. Because, it is, I wanted to finish it tonight, and so the last two pages are typed in a crazy rush to finish it cause I just HAD to finish it XD Well, hope you enjoyed it enough to review, please :3? Even if it didn't have any kissy scenes or anything, it would be greatly appreciated X3 Gomen for any typos or the like.


End file.
